nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
In certain Nitrome games, bosses appear. Bosses commonly appear at the halfway point and the end, or at level intervals, such as every ten levels. Their remaining health is usually shown by a health bar. 'Frost Bite' Monster Herd A group of horned monsters attached to each other in a line. They can be destroyed them one by one with the grappler, while jumping over them with the hooks. The less monsters there are, the faster they move. Neverest Cyclops A giant horned beast that can jump to make icicles fall. It can be hurt by shooting it in the eyeball. 'Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up' Hit points are represented by skulls. They all have 3 HP. Octoboss A massive three-tentacled purple and green octopus. Landing on the orange platform, will shoot a missle at it, and will damage it. It will only move after 1 damage has been dealed. Baron von Blimp The main antagonist. He will try to drop mines with parachutes on Hot Air. They must be blown up to him to damage him. Big Daddy 'Nanobots' 'Pest Control' Millipede A giant blue millipede that moves around the screen at a medium pace. After a while it stops, giving the player a chance to swat its segments, which change color. It flashes red to indicate that it will start moving again. When all the segments are dark red, the millipede will be defeated. Giant Spider The Giant Spider will chase the Fly Swatter for awhile and then charge at it. He will then freeze for a second, giving an opportunity to strike. Scorpion The Scorpion will follow the Swatter with his tail. It will dance for awile and then strike. After he strikes 3 times he will move his claws away from his face and he can be attacked. He gets faster each hit. Biolumonus Queen A biolumonus creature that is swarmed by its babies. It can only be hurt in non glowing areas. Only Non glowing because can be hit. The babies can be killed if swatted when non-glowing. 'Aquanaut' Sea Serpent 'Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam' 'Skywire 2' In skywire 2 you do not kill the bosses. They are basicly huge enemies with an odd attach patern Sea Turtle You must circle around it and under the water while avoiding its legs and head. Can be beaten by just pressing up continusly. Vulture A giant vulture that slowly desends. You most get to the bottom while dodging its varios types of babies beforit reaches you. Jaguar A giant black cat head that follows you with you in its mouth. It closes its mouth to hurt you, but you can survive by hiding where the tooth that retracted was. The teeth retract in order then retract in theoppisite direction. 'Final Ninja' The bosses are all robots controlled by the antagonist, Akuma. The HP is represented by a blue bar. Alpha Alpha uses guns and is swarmed by Cyborgs. Zero Zero attacks with chainsaw. 'Toxic 2' Big Foot A giant hopping robot. Probly the hardest boss in any nitrome game. He has 2 forms, the first of which he just hops back and forthand the second is more complicated. He wil hop at you a few times, then mega jump asnd land over you and start shuffling before he hops again. Near the end of the fight he starts spitting acid. Mother A tower like robot simular to mother brain from metriods.To hurt her you must blast a whole to her center and attack, after which she will regrow. She first only attacks with a sweeping laser, but later cause debris to fall and shoots mistles. Can be difecult if you don't no the cheat stratagy. 'Fat Cat' King Meka King Kacta King Shrooma 'Frost Bite 2' Artic Rhino A giant hairy rhino. He will charge back and forth and he is to big to jump over. You must use the 3 hooks on the wall to help you jump higher and try to jump on him to hurt him or at least jump over him to aviod being hurt. Halfway through the fight the hooks start moving up and down. Neverest Ape Demon A massive big mouthed horned creature. It sits on a ledge and summons monsters via its mouth. It is guarded by 8 bats who circle it. After a while it will roar and and bats will leave and he will summon new bats. Dispite being horned, he can be hurt by jumping on him after grabbing the grate at the top of the screen. He also summons monster on the ground. 'Final Ninja Zero' Maxwell Merlock Maxwell Merlock is both the first boss and the last. His is the president of a food corperation. first fight secondfight Boshi Though not a boss, he most be fought and killed in game.He is a reasearcher.. You enounter him twice, once before you fight merlock, in which he flees from you and shoots mines, and on level 14 in the clone lab, were you most sneak up as a scientist and assisinate him. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Frost Bite Category:Hot Air Category:Pest Control Category:Skywire Category:Toxic Category:Fat Cat Category:Nanobots Category:Aquanaut Category:Dirk Valentine Category:Final Ninja